Foundation of Love
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set after DR 3: Side Future. Naegi and the 14th Division succeeded in ending the final killing game while Mitarai was finally persuaded to cancel his attempt to release his brainwashing video to the world. Naegi is in charge of bringing hope back to the world, but is still saddened by Kirigiri's death, until she showed up which gave him renewed hope.


**Foundation of Love**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Hello, belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you Danganronpa fans. Welcome to a new Danganronpa fic, and my first new fic for the year 2017, and though three months have passed since the conclusion of the Danganronpa 3 anime, I still watched the series despite some questionable flaws in its plot, but nevertheless I am quite satisfied with it. Even though I mostly ship Naegi and Maizono, and at times other female characters within the Danganronpa universe, I still enjoy the Naegi x Kirigiri shipping which depends on the plot, and this time I am bringing in another fic which features Naegi and Kirigiri.

Its been awhile since I last uploaded a romance fic between the two, and after re-watching the final episode of DR 3 Side Hope arc, an idea formed inside my head and decided to bring this fic to you readers as I believe there are readers who are fans of the Naegi x Kirigiri pairings, and this fic will be the second time that is canon, the first being Survival In The City, in which the plot of this fic will take place after the conclusion of the DR 3 anime where Kirigiri came back to life, just as the reformed Remnants if Despair set off to Jabberwock Island taking Ryota Mitarai with them.

This will be a one-shot fic which will be romantic and as stated in the summary, its going to be M-rated, which I am sure you know why.

With all said and done, go on, read on and enjoy!

* * *

At an island near the ruined headquarters of the Future Foundation base, Aoi Asahina and Yasuhiro Hagakure were watching the ship, which the reformed Remants of Despair are on board, are ready to sail, with Ryota Mitarai on board, and as the ship began to sail, you can see Hajime Hinata watching Asahina and Hagakure waving goodbye at them, and he can hear the two former Class 78 members wishing him and the Class 77 members goodbye.

"Goodbye!"

"Take care!"

"Be good!"

"Thanks for your help!"

"You really are the product of hope!"

"Don't forget to write us a letter!"

"We won't forget you!"

"See you guys again soon!"

Hinata smiled as he nodded his head as the ship sailed farther, and several minutes later the ship is slowly getting out of sight, and as Asahina and Hagakure watches the ship leave, you can see Makoto Naegi watching the ship leave, and there he was roused when Kyosuke Munakata called him out, as he is wearing a trench coat and holding the katana, and he looked at Naegi with a serious face, as he is still wary of him and wonder what he would do from this point on.

As Naegi looks on, Munakata is unsure if Naegi can carry the burden after everything that has happened, both of them lost their comrades, and even their love interests, but he is quite surprised to see Naegi still optimistic after the final killing game has been stopped even though the main culprit is already dead hence he cannot be punished, and now he asks Naegi if he knows what to do now that the Future Foundation has to be carried out by the remaining leaders, as he made it known that he is stepping down as leader of the 2nd Division.

"Huh? You're stepping down as vice-chairman?"

"Yes."

"But...you can still..."

"I no longer have the right...because of my own foolishness many of our comrades were killed..."

"Munakata-san...we can still overcome this. Help us...we can start over again."

"Only you can do this. Do you know what to do at this point?"

"Well...I do have an idea, though."

"I see."

Despite showing a serious face, deep inside, Munakata was quite surprised to see that Naegi knows what to do after saying that he has an idea on how to get the Future Foundation back up to its feet despite the fact that Byakuya Togami and Asahina's boss are the only Future Foundation leaders remaining alive, as Mitarai has also stepped down as the 10th Division leader. Seeing that the Future Foundation is in good hands, Munakata took his leave, heading to parts unknown.

At the ship, Mikan Tsumiki is holding a bottle and Nagito Komaeda noticed it and there Mikan told Komaeda that she found the bottle at the Future Foundation base that was near the body of Kyoko Kirigiri, and after checking it, she finds out that Kirigiri is in a comatose state after taking the ANTAGONIST drug, and Mikan said she took the other drugs from the body of the deceased Seiko Kimura and began making another ANTAGONIST drug, and successfully create the drug to neutralize the bangle's poison and Kirigiri would wake up later in the day, and Komaeda applauded Mikan for her deed.

"You did well, Tsumiki-san..."

"Um...thanks."

"I really am LUCKY...having a classmate like you..."

"Um..."

"Good thing you are coming with us."

"S-sure."

"You are a nurse of hope..."

"Y-yeah...I suppose I am."

The scene shifts back at the island, where Naegi noticed that the ship is already out of sight, and there he glanced at his hand where the blood from Kirigiri's eyes were once tainted, and he slowly cried as he r **eminisces** the good times they had together, and both Asahina and Hagakure approached their friend, and they comforted him as they knew that Naegi was the hardest hit in the final killing game a d he had to stay strong for everyone.

However, Hagakure turn around and shrieked which caused Naegi and Asahina to turn around, and they stared in shock as the person who appeared before them was Kirigiri herself, and Kirigiri smiled as she congratulated her friends in saving the world, thwarting the final killing game and prevented Mitarai from using the new brainwashing video from being aired. Asahina rushed towards Kirigiri and hugged her tightly as she was overjoyed to see that she is alive.

"Kyoko-chan!"

"Unnf...!"

"You're alive!"

"Yes...I am."

"And we thought you died!"

"Sorry to worry you."

"Never mind that! We're complete again!"

"Yes. We are."

As the two girls were hugging, Hagakure went towards Togami and told him about the good news, and Togami himself is in a state of disbelief and demanded to Hagakure to prove his words, and the Fortune Teller grabbed the Heir and pulled him towards the scene to prove his point that Kirigiri is alive. Deep inside, Togami was quite elated to hear that Kirigiri is alive buy on the outside he refuses to acknowledge it and tries to resist but Hagakure kept pulling him towards the scene.

"I'm telling you, Togami-chi...Kirigiri-chi is alive!"

"You must be seeing things!"

"I am not!"

"Stop pulling me, you fortune freak!"

"Come on...she'll be glad to see you!"

"Let go, I say!"

"There she is...see?"

"No way..."

Soon Togami was surprised to see Kirigiri alive, and all he could do is smile as he is glad to see that she is alive, though he noticed that Naegi is in shock as he could not bring himself to move, though you can see tears falling from his eyes, and Kirigiri can understand it as she approached Naegi, removed her gloves and touched his cheeks, lauding him for his deeds and apologizing for making him worried the whole time.

"..."

"Naegi-kun. You did well. The world now can recover. Your hope is indeed infectious."

"..."

"I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Kirigiri...san..."

"Naegi?"

"Kirigiri-san!"

"Whoa!"

Naegi then hugged her tightly as he cried, and she wrapped her arms around him as she can feel that he has to bring out everything that has dragged him throughout the killing game, and she slowly petted his head as she does all she could to comfort him, reminding him that his GOOD LUCK and optimism got him through to the end, and his former classmates from Class 78 survived, and now she told him that he has a new objective now that his strength and talents are needed in order to help Future Foundation get back to its feet and how to keep it going now that the 13th and 14th Divisions are the only sub-groups active as the rest of the divisions lost their leaders, while Munakata and Mitarai has left.

Naegi slowly stopped crying and regain his composure and nodded, and the former Class 78 members convene and are heading back to HQ to report to the others about what happened and who is behind the killing game.

-x-

A week later, the scene shifts at the 14th Division HQ of the Future Foundation, where Kirigiri explained to the rest of the branches about what happened during the Final Killing Game, and why the former Remnants of Despair made a video that depicts them taking the blame, and the rest of the division members were stunned upon hearing that Kazuo Tengan set the whole killing game just to provoke Mitarai into releasing another brainwashing video, and they are now pondering on what would happen next now that nearly all of the division leaders are dead, and that Mitarai and Munakata left, but they were surprised when told that Kirigiri and the 14th Division will take over the whole Future Foundation on a temporary basis until competent, permanent replacements are named, which the members appeared hesitant to take her words seriously.

"What?"

"Seriously?"

"You must be joking."

"Don't get ahead of yourself."

"Just because you are the 14th Division leader does not mean..."

"Silence, you idiots!"

"Togami..."

"You really are fools...listen up!"

However, Togami berated the division members for being SOFT just because a girl is assuming leadership for the time being, and assured to them that she and the rest of the former Class 78 members will help keep Future Foundation going, and the 13th Division leader gave his vote of confidence, and this convinces the other division members and gave their support and approval, and the problem concerning the foundation is solved...for now.

Hagakure and Asahina sighed in relief as they were glad that the division members were persuaded by Togami's words, and they are willing to follow Kirigiri's lead, and with that problem solved for now, all that leaves is to rally the rest of the populace to embrace hope so that despair can be eradicated without the need for violence, and Hagakure mentioned that their next move now is to rescue the captives who are still at Towa City, which Asahina appeared sad which Naegi asks what is wrong.

"Asahina...?"

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"I...don't have anyone to pick up at Towa City..."

"Oh...right..."

"...

"Don't feel bad, Asahina-san...I'm sure your brother is in good hands..."

"..."

Naegi went silent and he can understand why, in which he was informed and aware that her younger brother, Yuta, was killed several months ago at Towa City, and he then assured to her that Yuta is now in GOOD HANDS and he wants her to be happy and move on, with Hagakure encouraging her to move on as well, which she was slowly persuaded to take Hagakure's word for it, and the two joined Naegi and Togami in making preparations to head to Towa City to rescue the hostages, as well as to pick up Toko Fukawa and Komaru Naegi.

-x-

An hour later, the scene shifts at the 14th Division HQ of the Future Foundation, where Naegi emerged from the bathroom where he took a shower, and he is naked while the towel was draped around his head, and he is drying his hair. Naegi had a rough day ever since the final killing game began and though he managed to survive and outlast it, he is still saddened that most of the division leaders were killed and he is still trying to come to terms that Tengan started this mess and wished that there was another way to deal with the situation without bloodshed.

By then Kirigiri came in, wanting to check on Naegi, and she saw him naked, and her eyes glanced at him from head to toe, until her eyes caught the sight of his CROTCH, which was FULLY SHAVED, and cute-looking. She momentarily blushed and shook her head as she sat on the bed, removing her boots until she is barefooted, and seeing him looking a bit sullen, she approached him and gently tapped his shoulder, asking him if he is okay, and he turn around, seeing her, and he just stared at her in relief, and gently hugged her, telling her that he thought he lost her, which moved her emotionally.

"Naegi-kun."

"Kirigiri-san..."

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah..."

"You looked a bit sullen...whoa!"

"Kirigiri-san...I thought I really lost you..."

"Its okay...the nightmare is over."

"..."

Kirigiri told Naegi that everything will be okay now, and pointed out that with the sky blue again, it is a sign that the world will be going back to normal, and he now has a new job at hand, in which he has to assist her in managing Future Foundation as the 14th Division will be in charge until replacement Division leaders are appointed, and he also has to keep his promise of fetching Komaru and Fukawa, along with the other captives who are still in Towa City.

Naegi nodded as he now has something to do from this point on, and an idea came to his head, which he told her that he now has something to promote hope and how to start over so that past mistakes will never be repeated again, and after hearing it, she smiled seeing that he is slowly regaining his composure, and seeing her smile, Naegi blushed and his eyes gaze upon hers, and she can tell why, and he slowly lean his face towards hers until their lips met, and their lips began to move as they kissed, and as they are doing it, their senses were slowly clouded with emotion, and passion.

As their lips moved against each other, Naegi's mind filled with relief, emotion, longing. When he and the rest passed the fourth time limit he was devastated upon discovering her NG code and realized that she sacrificed her life in order for him to move forward and put a stop to the killing game, and though he succeeded, he was still saddened at her apparent demise, but he is relieved to find her alive and survived, thanks to Seiko Kimura and Tsumiki.

Kirigiri was a young woman who would mask her emotions at all times, but this is something she seemed to be unable to mask, as she finds herself reciprocating the kiss he is giving her, and passion and pure emotion kicked in, as she removed her gloves and touched his chest, which she could feel his his heart beating faster, his breath a bit ragged, but she accepted it nonetheless. By then Naegi took their passion unknowingly to the next level as his tongue began to invade hers, and though caught off-guard by this, she accepted it and her tongue began to clash against his, both are french-kissing and this time it was her whose heart beating faster.

As the passionate kiss intensifies, his fingers seemed to move on its own as he began to slowly open the buttons of her white blouse one by one, and in over a minute her blouse was open, exposing her chest where you can see her white bra and her cleavage, showing that her breasts are B-cup, and his lips slowly traveled to her cheeks, then to her neckline, as he began to neck her, and Kirigiri gave a soft moan as she tilted her head upwards to give him access, she could feel his soft lips pecking her collar up to her neck, and while at it his hands went behind her, slowly unzip her skirt and then unclip it, and her skirt fell to the floor along with her blouse, and though slightly aware, she was unable to bring herself to snap back to attention as his lips locked onto hers, their tongues clashed again as the kiss became more passionate.

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmmm..."

"Mmm..."

As her hands remained on his chest, Naegi moved his, and slowly began to unclip her bra until it fell onto the floor, and he passionately kissed his way towards her breast, taking one nipple on his lips while his fingers caressed the other, and Kirigiri gasped as arousal surged her body, and you can see her nipple being caressed by Naegi's finger, slowly hardening while his lips gently suckled the other, and her breath became ragged and she let out a soft moan as her body succumbed to the pleasure that she felt for the first time.

"..."

"Ahhh~h.."

"..."

"Ooohhh~h.."

"..."

"Ahhh~h...N-Naegi..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

After kissing and caressing her breasts for five minutes, Naegi resumed kissing her, and the passion intensifies, in which both are now HUNGRY, as she slowly reciprocated the passion given to her, both moaned through the kiss, and the scene zoomed to their lower bodies where you can see Naegi's penis has already reached full strength, pointing a bit upward and is 6 inches. Kirigiri felt it despite her wearing panties, and her hand reached down and grasped it, and began to gently rubbed it up and down, feeling it throb harder and he moaned through the kiss.

She could feel Naegi's penis throb in her hand, and she kept on rubbing him as her fingers brushed the HEAD, and this aroused him further as he began to push her panties down until it hits the floor, leaving her fully naked, and it shows that her crotch is also FULLY SHAVED, and his fingers traveled to her PRIVATE SPOT, and began to caress her clitoris, causing her to moan a bit loud through the kiss, and when his fingers entered her WOMANHOOD, she broke the kiss and moaned, her hands touched his shoulders as her hips bucked hard, and his fingers began to go in and out of her, causing her to moan in passion, and Naegi resume in taking her nipple in his lips while caressing her WOMANHOOD, and she began to moan again as her body is being sensually plundered by Naegi.

"..."

"Ahhh~h..."

"..."

"Ooohhh~h..."

"..."

"Ahhh~h...N-Naegi..."

"..."

"Ahh~h..."

Naegi did this to her in four minutes, in which her legs began to shake as her lower body starts to weaken due to the intense pleasure, and he stopped a bit to give her time to relax a bit, and there she stared at him and he thinks she became upset but she kissed him passionately as her hands resume in rubbing his hard penis, which he moaned, and then she began to kiss his upper body in a tender way before she kneel down, kissing his stomach, until her face is in front of his erection, and though blushing, she stared at it for a while as she intend to show him her love, and to REWARD him for giving her passion minutes ago from kissing her breasts, Kirigiri went closer and gently brushed her lips on the head of his penis, feeling it throb and hardening further as he lips traveled on the underside of his erection, and there she fave kisses all over the sides of his shaft, and Naegi moaned in pleasure.

She then stared at his arousal again before taking a deep breath and slowly opened her lips and gently took the HEAD inside her lips, slowly suckling it and his body jolted in pleasure, his erection throbbed and his body shuddered as she slowly explored him with her lips and tongue, and his hips began to move back and forth and she could feel his erection moving inside her mouth, and she continued to explore him in three minutes before he pulled out, and she stared at him, wondering if there is something wrong, but he knelt down and kissed her on the lips, passion filled them both and he led her towards a small table where he had her slant against it and while kissing her, he slowly rubbed the HEAD of his erection against her ENTRANCE, doing it for a minute before he slowly went inside her, in which she moaned quite aloud in pleasure, and when his length went fully inside her, her breathing went ragged and her legs spread apart and Naegi moaned as he could feel the warmth of her WOMANHOOD.

A brief flashback shows that Kirigiri was fighting a despaired looter, and in the process of fighting him, the looter kicked Kirigiri on her crotch, breaking her hymen in the process and Naegi was pissed and fights him off but the looter was eventually taken down by Great Gozu, and Naegi helps her up. She was medically cleared days later though her hymen remained broken and she opt to keep it that way.

Back in the present, Naegi thrusts his hips back and forth as his hard penis rubbed her INSIDES, and Kirigiri is moaning in pleasure while trying to maintain her balance, and seeing this, he pulled out and had her lay near the edge of the table, placed both her legs on both his shoulders and his erection entered her WOMANHOOD, and the intercourse resumes, his hips move back and forth, his penis rub ing her in and out, and Kirigiri moaned as her body is being plundered sensually, her body absorbing a lot of arousal, and Naegi caresses her creamy thighs while his penis hardened in every minute it counts.

As the intercourse continues, Naegi gradually gets overheated and tries to push his erection deeper inside her, and as he did so, his penis traveled deeper, and Kirigiri could feel it, arousing her further and moaned in passion as her senses are driving her to a sensual frenzy feeling the HEAD of his erection attempting to go deeper inside, arousing her to the max.

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Uhh..."

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Ohh..."

"Ahhh~h...! N-Naegi-kun...!"

"Uhh...oohhh..."

"Ahhh~h...Naegi...Naegi...!"

"..."

The action further causes their bodies to get overheated, and Naegi thrusts harder and harder while trying to get his penis to go deeper inside her ENTRANCE, and the action caused Kirigiri to get more overheated, and as the minutes passed (they've been doing this for over 13 minutes) their bodies are reaching their limit, and as Naegi did a deep thrust and repeated the action, Kirigiri gritted her teeth as her body is just moments away before reaching orgasm, and after several deep thrusts from Naegi's erection, her body, specifically her womanhood, spasmed in sensual fury, and she moaned as she reached her first orgasm.

Naegi felt her orgasm as her vaginal muscles clenched his erection, and after over a minute his penis throbbed non-stop and pulsed and then releases himself, as the scene zoomed inside Kirigiri's WOMANHOOD where you can see Naegi's penis moving back and forth, and then you can see the HEAD of Naegi's penis fired its SEED, traveling deep inside and moved forward, and his penis fired about 9 shots, and yet his arousal kept on moving after emptying itself, trying to go deeper inside her.

Kirigiri went still as Naegi kept on thrusting his penis inside her, trying to keep going, but after a minute his hips slowly went still and you can see his legs shaking as Naegi was breathing heavily after nearly over 15 minutes of passion, and he remained still while trying to get his bearing back though his penis remained inside her, and he helped Kirigiri sat up, and both locked in embrace, and he saw her blushing which made him blush as well, and the two shared a kiss before she asks him if he felt better now, which he blushed further before telling her that he did, and she asks him what would he do now aside from carrying the burden of hope, and there an idea formed inside his head and told her about it.

"Kirigiri-san..."

"What is it?"

"An idea cane inside my head."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Its like this..."

"...sounds like a good idea...it seems you have found your answer to Munakata's questions..."

"Yeah...I guess..."

"You surely have recovered..."

Kirigiri smiled seeing that his optimism is back on track after hearing that he would revive Hope's Peak Academy, only this time HE will oversee it, and she suggested that he tell Togami and the Future Foundation about it, saying that they would like the idea, but right now he should go to Towa City to fetch Komaru and the others, and Naegi nodded and when Kirigiri got off the table, both noticed that his penis is still inside her and he blushed and when he is about to pull out, he felt his organ throbbing, showing that he is still aroused, and both stared at each other, and she sighed before telling him that she is willing to give him a few minutes, and she lay back on the table spreading her legs, and Naegi swallowed as he placed her legs over his shoulders and pushed his penis back inside her, thrusting as he and Kirigiri commenced a second intercourse.

Naegi moaned as his penis went in and out of her WOMANHOOD, and this went on for nearly 7 minutes, and soon he reached his second orgasm and fired about six shots and he kept on thrusting his penis deeper inside, but after two minutes his body was finally spent, his penis began to soften, though he remained inside her, and when his organ fully softened, Naegi pulled out, and helped Kirigiri off the table, and they slowly put on their clothes and left the room though she noticed him wobbling a bit, yet she can understand why, and helps him keep his balance so as not to give away what they did just now.

-x-

Several hours later, Naegi personally fetched Komaru and Fukawa, and Komaru is overjoyed to see her brother, and the rest of Future Foundation helped the captives, where Kirigiri is reunited with her grandfather, Hagakure reunited with his mom, Togami with Aloysius. Soon Towa City was given a glimmer of hope as the Future Foundation began to take down the Monokuma robots and with Komaru's help, the former Warriors of Hope were taken into custody and helps them cope with the actions they took, and were eventually pardoned for their past actions.

Several months later, 80% of the world was restored to normal, and despair was gradually erased, and Naegi became the new headmaster of the revived Hope's Peak Academy, with Kirigiri assisting him while Asahina, Togami and the rest, along with Komaru, also assisted as well. Soon the Naegi parents are eventually found and are reunited with their two children, and thus everything ended with a happy ending, except that one day Kirigiri approached Naegi, and whispered something to him which caused him a slight discomfort, and a few months later, they were seen walking the aisle, having got married and you can see Kirigiri sporting a BUMP on her stomach, implying that she is now five to six months pregnant.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

Hope you like this one-shot fic, as it mirrors the events of DR Side Future, though i took the liberty of adding a few happy ending moments where the anime lacked.

Feel free to send in your reviews and let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading!

:)


End file.
